


Fluff

by talesofsuspense



Series: Happy Steve 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: Steve has to catsit.





	Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> for my free square on happy steve bingo: kittens
> 
> also a short one, but again, i kind of wanted something short and sweet? hopefully i accomplished that.

Steve blinked at Tony, then the kitten, then back up at Tony. Tony nearly laughed at the confusion on his face, “She’s cute right?”

“Well, yes, but why is there a cat in the tower?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow and he brought one hand up to pat the kitten gently on the head. “And why are you holding her out towards me?”

“Well,” Tony started, cradling the kitten against his chest again. “I found her on the street yesterday and I couldn’t just leave her there. But now I have to go on a business trip for a few days, so I need someone to watch her. I trust you the most.”

“You want me to catsit?” Steve frowned but it quickly turned into a smile when the kitten yawned a little at Tony scratched behind her ears. “Well, I guess I can do that. I don’t really have any experience with cats though. What’s her name?”

“I’m not sure, I figure naming her could be a team effort,” Tony held the cat out towards him again and this time Steve made a cradle with his arms so Tony could set her in. “You’ll be fine, you’ll probably even bond. Big softie and little softie.”

\---

It turns out Tony was right. Steve woke up every morning with a grey fluff ball curled up on his chest, between his legs, or in front of him when he was laying on his side. She followed him everywhere he went, too, and even though it gave him a little anxiety about stepping her, Steve couldn’t stop grinning. She was so cute, so small and fragile. It was like an instinct Steve never knew he had to just protect her.

When Sharon had come over to deliver something to Nat and saw Steve setting his cereal bowl on the ground so the kitten could lap at the milk in it she stopped in the doorway, pulled out her phone to take a picture, and then kept walking. “Hello to you too!” Steve had called, shaking his head and grinning. She had just ignored that too, though he texted her a few minutes later to ask for the picture.

Every evening he would play with the kitten with whatever he could find lying around. Usually it was his shoe strings. He’d laugh watching he jump up to get it where he had it dangling, her little claws trying to grip at the string. Sometimes he gave her treats, but he didn’t know how much was too much, and she was still pretty small so he refrained from giving her too many.

\---

When Tony came back he had just laughed, apparently Sharon had texted him the picture of Steve and the kitten, “Told you that you’d bond.”

In the end, the kitten really ended up more Steve’s than the whole team’s. She always slept with him, ate next to him, and for the most part played with just him. Sometimes when they were all in the living room, though, she’d cuddle between Steve and Tony, resting a paw on Tony’s thigh. Other times Nat would set her gently on her own chest, stroking her fur and grinning when she started purring.

Yeah, Steve thought, she was pretty cute.


End file.
